Blood Raining Night
"Blood Raining Night" by Reicheru Ketsuekineko-oni is a megacrossover incorporating approximately a jillion different animes and featuring a whopper of a Mary Sue who shares her name with her author. It was originally published to the Pit of Voles on June 2, 2012. As of August 2, 2014, it has 30 chapters of bizarre malapropisms, OOC canon characters, numerous inserts of the author's friends, squicky sex scenes, trivialized abortion, a god-baby, and utter madness. The author also has a deviantART account featuring chapters of the fanfic rewritten in an attempt to make it an original fic and lots of Paint drawings of the fic's OCs; a fanime of the fic on YouTube; and a website collecting everything together. Plot? The fic has several plot threads that come and go as they please. Reicheru Ketsuekineko-oni is a 17-year-old vampiric cat-demon who works for the yakuza. Her father (who turns out to be a massively warped Goku of Dragonball Z) is out to kill her in revenge for the death of her mother, whom Reicheru apparently killed in a fit of demon rage when she was a small child. She is in love with and apparently living with Denmark (Hetalia), but she also has a crush on Inuyasha (Inuyasha), her martial arts teacher. But Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) also wants to kill her, for protecting Inuyasha. Apparently he holds Inuyasha responsible for the death of their mother. Both Inu and Sesshy are apparently half cat-demons, and Sesshy is a Vampire Lord and, due to a typo, black. Inuyasha and Kagome turn up to rescue Reicheru from Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru kidnaps Kagome and spirits her off to turn her into a vampire. She is promptly forgotten about. Denmark gets jealous and makes her train with Korra (Avatar: Legend of Korra), who is half angel. Being part demon gives Reicheru the ability to bloodbend. Reicheru and Inuyasha have an affair. Consumed with guilt for cheating on Denmark, Rei tries to kill herself and winds up in the hospital. Her half-sister Yuki Shinkuchi (OC), an angel (or "angle," as it is persistently misspelled), reveals that she is pregnant with Inuyasha's baby. Reicheru holds a baby shower. Sesshomaru shows up to crash it and kills "Joken" (misspelling of Jaken, of Inuyasha), but Rei bloodbends him back to life quite miraculously, since that isn't how bloodbending works. At this point, the characters remember Kagome and decide to go rescue her, hopping on a train to Sesshomaru's hideout. On the way, they are attacked by Alucard (Hellsing), who is a cousin of Reicheru and Yuki, and San (Princess Mononoke), who is called "Princess Monokoke" and, for unknown reasons, "Mary Laceheart." Rei, Inuyasha, and Yuki defeat Alucard and "Mary," but oh no—Korra is a traitor working for (and being a kinky lover to) Sesshomaru! Turns out she's half-demon, too! Everyone goes to school the next day, where Reicheru is teased by Lucy (Elfen Lied) about being pregnant, but Reicheru humiliates her, apparently not for the first time. Rei's friends sign her up for a big singing contest, which of course she wins despite angsting all over the stage—but Lucy uses some sort of telepathy to give her an "aborition" with her mind and/or bloodbending powers. Reicheru is carried home by Denmark, the fic having remembered that he exists. He professes to still love Rei. While recovering, Reicheru receives a visit from Korra. They make up, and Korra invites Rei out to dinner at her family's Mexican restaurant, Les Tacos. It is revealed that Reicheru is somehow still pregnant, and she goes into labor. She gives birth to Elaine, a.k.a. Tenshikuzu. Elaine is God. Reicheru is the actual mother of actual God. And that's when the PPC agents got fed up and put them out of our misery. External Links All links should be assumed NSFW. Author Links * The Website * The Badfic on Fanfiction.net * The Fanime on YouTube ** Episode one has been removed from YouTube for violating its policy on "nudity or sexual content," for which we can probably be thankful. The rest is NSFB and probably NSFW as it is. * Reicheru-Ketsueki on deviantART. ** Note her massive fan-following, which may or may not be ironic. Criticism * The Mission: "Blood Raining Night" (alternative link), Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill (DIC) with Nurse Jennifer Robinson (FicPsych) * The Dramatic Reading of the Badfic, featuring the voice talents of Neshomeh (Narrator), Iximaz (Reicheru, Elaine), Cat-on-the-Keyboard (Korra), Aegis (Inuyasha, Alucard), Matt Cipher (Sesshomaru, Minna), and Scapegrace (Denmark, Kagome, Korra, and just about everyone else). If you were in this and aren't listed, please fix it! ** Part 1 (chapters 1-14) ** Part 2 (chapters 15-24) ** Part 3 (chapters 25-36) * Know Your Meme article * TV Tropes article Category:Legendary Badfic